


Serendipity

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

He doesn't need Henry and all his overly complicated plans; he's perfectly capable of obtaining his goals on his own, has been working steadily in that direction for some time, changing things to suit his desires alone. He doesn't need to bring any one else considerations into play, doesn’t need to add another ego to the mix he deals with every day. There's no reason to feel the slightest temptation when Henry finally brings up the words he's been keeping back since they first met, when he couches his term,s his plans, his … wants, in terms so plain, so bold, so different from the subtle wordplay he hears every day. There's no reason. There's no need.

But there's something else, something selfish and foolish and unnecessary, something he should ignore completely. Something that reminds him how well he knows the color of Henry's eyes, how closely he's watched him, how clumsy he is in the waters of politics.

It would be tragic for him to sink, to hang, for that lovely neck to be stretched and bruised. Everything is an opportunity.

He takes this one.


End file.
